This can't be happening!
by The Moon Spirit
Summary: Naraku is gone,the shard is complete,Kagome keeps it safe but what happens when a demon trys to take a shard and turns Kagome into a halfdemon? InuKag MirSan
1. Chapter 1

This can't be true!

Summary- Naraku is gone,the shard is complete,Kagome keeps it safe but what happens when a demon trys to take a shard and turns Kagome into a half-demon!?InuKag MirSan

A/n- I do NOT own Inuyasha, trust me, if I did, I wouldn't be here.

...Chapter 1: The New Kagome...

Kagome, now being 18, sat on the cold,damp ground. It was early, to early, in the morning. Kagome yawned and looked at the almost complete shard in her hand. she still needed Kahaku's shard to complete it but how to get it out of him without killing him? He is free from Naraku but while battleing him, he was no where in sight. I can't wait to make wishes, Kagome thought. A smile came across her face as she looked at the pink ord like shape in her hand. She held it close, wanting to make her wish but she would could wait, Kagome put the shard back under her shirt and stood up. She listen closely to what was round her, she heard the flow of a river, Kagome walked though some bushes and saw a river, she smiled. Time to get cleaned up since I'm not going home for a while, Kagome thought.

She walked back into camp and began digging though her pack, not caring who she awoke. She pulled out her swimsuit she used over here, the most. She walked back to the river, not waking anyone.

But, Inuyasha sat in a tree, watching over her. Kagome began getting un-dress. Inuyasha eyes went wide and he looked away but, he wanted to look so bad. Kagome, quickly, took her clothes off and hung them from a low branch near by, the cold air hit her bare body. She quickly put on her tow-peice swimsuit. It was a blood red. Kagome tied the back of it and jumped in, the flow was going slow. Kagome leaned against a nar by rock and relaxed. Inuyasha turned his head, and watched Kagome. Kagome looked round. She dove under, and swam round a little. Inuyasha watched, worried she might not come up, he jumped a tree closer to the flowing river.

Kagome came out of no where, he midnight black hair, was soaked. Kagome dove under again, Inuyasha watched over her, smling at her beauty. Kagome got out, her hair had grown so much, it stopped at her hips. Inuyasha watched her every move, he wanted to just jump down there and took her now. He bite his lip, not daring to. Inuyasha watched Kagome's hips, and smirked. Inuyasha shifted a little, making some leaves move. Kagome frooze as she was grabbing her clothes off the low branch. Kagome's choclate brown eyes filled with worriness, fear, and braveness. "Who's there?"She ask.

Inuyasha gulped. If she finds out I was spying, Inuyasha thought thinking of how many sits it would get him. "I ask, who's there?" Kagome repeated taking a step foward, leaving her clothes on the branch. Inuyasha sigh. "..Me."Inuyasha said/whipser. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she ran for her clothes. Inuyasha close his eyes, waiting for that word and it soon came. "Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!" Kagome screamed as she hid behind a bush. Inuyasha's beads glow white and he fell out of the tree, hitting the ground six times. He groaned. Kagome came out from behind the bush, dress in her old, still well fitting though, school clothes. She was holding the wet swimsuit in her hands. "Inuyasha, tell me what you were doing?" Kagome ask kneeling by him. Inuyasha looked at her angry eyes. "Uhhh..." Inuyasha smiled and jumped up. Kagome stood up, fire in her eyes.

"Inuyasha, tell me now!" Kagome said. Inuyasha gulped. "Sitting in a tree sleeping!" Inuyasha said pointing the tree he fell out of. "You were spying on me, were you not?" Kagome glared. "Feh, what is there to look at." Inuyasha said crossing her arms over his chest and turning his back towards Kagome. Kagome gasp and stood there, not saying anything. I thought he loved me?, Kagome thought. A voice came from the back of her head. Ha, he doesn't love you, he loves that Kikyo girl, remember?, The voice ask. How do you know!?, Kagome ask the voice. I know a LOT of things, hun, The voice replyed. "Inuyasha, d-did you mean that?" Kagome ask. "Feh, of course!" Inuyasha said facing Kagome. "..I was just hoping." Kagome stopped talking as she looked at the ground. "Hoping what?" Inuyasha ask, riseing a eyebrow.

Kagome shook her head and walked past him. "Nothing, 'Yasha." Kagome lied and Inuyasha knew it. He grabbed her hand. "No, really, what?" Inuyasha ask. Kagome pulled her hand back, not looking at Inuyasha. "Nothing, ok?" Kagome ask. Inuyasha sigh and let it go. "Alright, you need to get back and sleep anyways." He said calmly. Kagome nodded and walked though some bushes, with Inuyasha trailing behind. "Kagome?" A little fox ask walking to her. "What is it, Shippo?" Kagome ask putting her suit back in her pack. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, he smiled at her and jumped in a tree. She smiled and picked up Shippo. "I'm hungry." Shippo said hugging her. Kagome hugged him back. "You just ate a few hours ago." Kagome smiled. Shippo nodded. "I know." He said. Kagome sigh, sat him down on the ground and began going though her pack, she bought out a huge colorful lollypop. Shippo smiled and jumped up, Kagome smiled and gave it to him. She patted him on the head as he licked it smiling.

Inuyasha watched him, he sniffed the air and jumped down. "Kagome, I smell a demon and a big one at that." Inuyasha growled. Kagome nodded and picked up Shippo who was still eating. "Miroku, Sango?" Kagome said kneeling by there sleeping bags. Sango rolled over. "Something wrong, Kagome?" Sango ask leaning up. Kagome nodded. "Inuyasha smells a demon, a big one." Kagome said. "Miroku, wake up." Kagome said turning towards her other friend. Miroku rolled over still sleeping. "Come on, Miroku!" Kagome said louder. Miroku open his eyes and rubbed them then leaned up. "What?" He ask tired. "A big demon is coming." Kagome said camly. Miroku nodded as he pushed the covers back and got up. Sango came out from behind a tree, in her demon slayer outfit, she had a boomang on her back and ready. Kirara meowed and grow big quickly. Miroku picked up his staff as Kagome held Shippo tightly. Inuyasha growled. "He's here." Inuyasha said. The ground began to move, like a earthquake. "Whoa."Kagome said trying to stand. They heard hissing. "A snake demon!" Miroku said. The ground burst open in the middle of the ground, Kagome gasp as she fell backwards onto the ground near her pack. Sango and Miroku also fell backwards. Inuyasha jumped in the air, dodging the attack. This snake demon is huge, bigger then the ones I have seen, Inuyasha thought growling.

The snake demon's head swayed back and forth, looking for it's target, as it's tougue flicked in and out. This snake demon was like no other, it's eyes were blood red, it's teeth were huge, and cover in blood, it was red,green and black and huge. Huger then anyone in the Inu group has seen. Sango and Miroku jumped up right away. "Shippo, go hide, ok?"Kagome ask the fox. Shippo nodded. "Ok."He said jumping out of his arms. the snake demon watched Shippo with hungry eyes, he went at Shippo and Kagome gasp. "No you don't!" Inuyash said kicking the demon in the face. It flew backwards as Shippo ran into the bushes, still holding the lollypop. The snake demon recover quicker then they thought it would. The snake demon sniff the air and looked at Kagome quickly. Kagome gulped as she stood. "Hisss, you have the shard!" The snake said going at Kagome. Kagome could only stand there, in shock and fear as it came out her. Inuyasha drew his sword quickly and ran at the demon, Sango throw her boomang at it, the demon saw her attack and stopped. He used his tail to knock it back at her. Sango jumped back as her boomang landed in front of her. "Close one." Sango said jumping up. Miroku nodded. Inuyasha jumped in the air, and sliced at the demon's head, the demon dodged it and knocked Inuyasha with his tail. Inuyasha flew though the air and hit a tree and landed by Kagome. "Inuyasha!?" Kagome said kneeling by him. the demon hiss and went at Kagome again. "Inuyasha, please!" Kagome begged as the demon got closer. Kirara flew over the demon, Sango on it's back. Sango throw her boomang at it, stiking it in the head. The demon landed in front of Kagome with the boomang in it's head, but, he wasn't bleeding. Kagome gasp when she saw this.

The demon's eyes pop open and jumped up hissing, he hit Sango and Kirara with his tail, letting them go flying. Sango hit a tree and groaned. "Sango?" Miroku ask running to her aid. The snake demon knew they would be busy so he had time to take the jelew. It went at Kagome again, Shippo jumped out of the bush. "Foxfire!" Shippo yelled her the demon had green fire round it's body. "Shippo!" Kagome smiled as Inuyasha open his eyes. He growled and jumped up. "Inuyasha, your alright!" Kagome smile grow. "Feh, I can take that." Inuyasha said. "Oh, yeah, that's why you were out so long!" Kagome said getting up. Inuyasha growled. "Windscar!" Inuyasha yelled as he sent the windscar at the demon on fire. It hit the demon, the demon hiss in pain and disappear.

Sango open her eyes. Miroku let out a sigh of releif. "Good, your alright." Miroku said stilling holding Sango. "Yeah, now let go!" Sango said breaking free from his grip. She rolled her eyes and turned her back to him. Kirara grow small and meowed.

"Nice one 'Yasha!" Kagome congrated him. Inuyasha just nodded and smiled. Miroku stared at Sango's butt. You will not, He thought scolding himself. He couldn't hold it in, he reached his hand, ready to touch her butt but Sango begna walking away, leaving him sitting there, he pulled his hand back,sigh and got up. I think she meant to do that, Miroku thought. Kirara passed him and ran up to Sango quickly. Miroku followed. "That was close." Kagome said. "Thank you for saving me Shippo." Kagome hugged Shippo, Shippo hug her back. "I wanted to save you." Shippo smiled making Kagome smile. Sango smiled at Kagome, Kagome act like a mother to him. She loved seeing them together. "Well, he destory our camp." Sighed Miroku as he looked at the broken tent and the tore sleeping bags. Kagome frowned deeply. "Yeah,I'll bring new one back, guys." Kagome smiled trying to cheer them up. "Yeah, but wouldn't you use that money stuff you talk about?" Shippo ask sweetly. Kagome smiled and nodded. "Yeah, but, that's alright." Kagome said as the sun shined over the hill tops. Kagome watched it, the sun had finally shown itself. Kagome looked at her dirty clothes. "Great, I got dirty again." Kagome sigh.

"Inuyasha, it would be nice if you let Lady Kagome go back to here world for a while. I know she wants to see her family." Miroku said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as Kagome had hope in her eyes. "Keh, fine." Inuyasha said coldly. Kagome smiled as she held Shippo closely. "Let's go then." Inuyasha said kneeling for Kagome to get on his back. Kagome grabbed her pack,and got on his back. She blush. the older she got, the more she got nervous and shy round Inuyasha. Shippo got on Kirara with Miroku and Sango. Kirara took off with Inuyasha following. Kagome smiled and held onto Inuyasha tightly. Kagome layed her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and close her eyes. Her hair wiped in the wind as Inuyasha picked up speed. Kagome had fallen asleep.

...A few hours later...

"Kagome, were here." A voice woke Kagome up. "In-Inuyasha?"She ask lifeing up her head, eyes still close. "It's me, Kagome. Open your eyes." Inuyasha smirked. Kagome's eyes slowly open, she saw Inuyasha smiling down on her. She smiled back and yawned. Inuyasha got up, and Kagome leaned up. "Where are we?" Kagome rubbed her eyes. "Were at the well, it's time for you to go home." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded and slowly got up, she dusted herself off. Shippo ran at her and jumped in her arms hugging her, Kagome hugged him back. "I-I'll miss you, Kagome." Shippo said crying. "Come on, Shippo. A man never crys." Inuyasha said as if he didn't care. Kagome sent him a death glare then looked at Shippo's crying face. She smiled down at him. "I'll miss you to, Shippo. Remember, I'll be back, so don't cry, ok? I'm not going to be gone long anyways." Kagome said hugging Shippo tightly. Shippo took a deep breath and stopped crying. "See, I love you and I will miss you, Shippo." Kagome hugged him again. She never told me she loved me! What do I say back? I love you to?, Shippo thought hugging her back. "I-I love you to!" Shippo said happily. Kagome smiled and let him down as Inuyasha was standing on the well, waiting. Shippo ran to Sango and jumped in her arms. Sango smiled and wave at Kagome as did Miroku. Miroku and Sango said good-bye and began walking towards the village.

"Ready?" Inuyasha put his hand out to her. Kagome smiled and took his hand. Her checks turned a dark red as she held Inuyasha's hand. "Something the matter?" He ask, seeing her blush. She gasp and looked away. "No." Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded and they both jumped in. A blue light came into veiw and they were gone.

...In Kagome's Era...

Kagome and Inuyasha appeared in the bottom on the well. Kagome began clambing the ladder, Inuyasha smirked and picked her up, making her blush a deep blood red, and he jumped out of the well, Kagome's yellow pack over his shoulder. Inuyasha began walking towards Kagome's house. "Uh, Inuyasha, yo-you can put me down." Kagome blush. "Oh." Inuyasha said feeling stupid as he put Kagome down. Kagome blush and begna walking with Inuyasha. Kagome ran though the un-lock door. "I'm home!" Kagome yelled happily. Nothing. "Anyone?" Kagome yelled into the empty house. Kagome shrugged and walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the table. She smiled and picked it up. It read:

Kagome,

In case you come home, Stoa, Gramps and I went on a half-family day out. I hope you don't feel left out, dear. Well, see you later.

Love,  
Your Mother.

Kagome smiled. "No, I don't feel left out." Kagome said to the note as Inuyasha shook some ramen by her head. Kagome growled and took the ramen. "Fine." she sigh and rolled her eyes. She started up the stove, and filled a pot with water and put it on the burner that was on. She sat the ramen near the stove and sat across from Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked round and sigh. "Something wrong?" Kagome ask. Inuyasha shook his head no. "No, nothing." He replyed. "Are you sure?" Kagome said playfully. Inuyasha caught into her playfull voice and smirked. "Are you sure?" He ask smiking. "Sure about what?" Kagome smiled. "Sure about me being sure?" Inuyasha was getting confused. "I'm sure about being sure but are you sure about being sure?" Kagome smiled. Inuyasha was so confused. "..Yes?" He said nervously. Kagome laughed and got up. She walked over to the stove and poured the hot water into the ramen box. "Here." she said handing it to him. He smiled. "Thanks." He said lowly. Kagome sat across from him in the same seat as Inuyasha sucked up some noddles.

Kagome got up and walked out of the room. "I'll be back, I need a bath, 'Yasha!" Kagome yelled walking up the stairs. "Keh!" Inuyasha replyed. He began eating again when a dirty thought came to mind. I bet Kagome looks better with that swimthing off, Inuyasha thought smirking. He shook his head trying to get those thoughts out. No, Kikyo is yours, Inuyasha thought sucking up some noddles.

Kagome relaxed as she sat in the warm water. She smiled as she sinked in lower into the water. Her hair was soak now as Kagome dipped under and came back up. She shampoo and conditioner her hair and cleaned her body. She wrapped a towel round her body and hair. She walked out of the bathroom, forgotting about Inuyasha, and into her room. She screamed after seeing Inuyasha. Her towel dropped to the floor and Inuyasha's mouth drop. Kagome gasp and screamed again as she put the towel round her body. Inuyasha was in shock. S-she's so beauiful, Inuyasha thought still in his state of shock. Kagome was pissed now. She had fire in her eyes.

"Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit," Kagome took a deep breath,"Sit!" She screamed. Inuyasha hit the ground nine times. Kagome ran out of the room and slam the bathroom door behind her breathing heavily. Oh my gods, he saw me!, Kagome thought holding her chest. "Inuyasha, get out of my room and go downstairs!!!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha groaned and growled. He open her bedroom door and walked downstairs rubbing his head. Kagome cracked the door and saw her bedroom door open. She ran into her room and close the door behind her. She let out a sigh of relief. 18 and still living with my mom, Kagome thought. A knock came on her door as she put her underwear on. "Yes?" She ask in a tone that said 'don't come in'. "You done yet?" She heard Inuyasha's voice. "Hold on!" Kagome said slipping on her silk pink pants. She slipped on a pink silk shirt and sigh. "Come on 'Yasha!" Kagome said sitting on her bed. She really had nothing to do in her time, she had no school work or nothing. Inuyasha ran in and sat down beside her. "Sorry about the..looking." Inuyasha blushed and looked away. Kagome pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on them.

"I-it's alright. sorry for sitting you so many times, it was un-called for." Kagome sigh. Inuyasha smiled some and looked her in the eyes. "Kagome, I-I have to tell you something." Inuyasha said breaking eye contact. "Hm?" Kagome ask looking at as well. "I-" Inuyasha stop after hearing a voice in the back of his head. Remember Kikyo you baka? The voice ask. Of course but, Inuyasha thought as Kagome looked at him confused. Inuyasha sigh as the voice kept saying Kikyo. Kikyo is better then her, The voice said. That's not true! There both great, Inuyasha thought looking off. "Inuyasha?" Kagome ask but Inuyasha was off in deep thought. So, are you going to tell her?, The voice ask. I want to, Inuyasha told the voice. Don't, Kikyo is waiting for you to come back with her, The voice said 'her' in a rude manner. Well, that's true, fine, I-I won't, Inuyasha thought sadden. This voice got to him. Great, the voice stopped after saying that. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha almost fell off the bed but caught himself. He looked at Kagome to see her inches from his face. "Uhh.."Inuyasha said trying to back up but only felt the end of the bed. He looked from her eyes to her lips, wanting to so bad. He gulped. "Inuyasha, you still havn't said anything!" Kagome said staying where she was. "Ka-kagome." Inuyasah got out. Kagome felt Inuyasha's hot breath and her breath got caught in her thoart. She begna breathing heavily. Inuyasha leaned in, there lips brush together, Kagome jumped but love the feeling of his lips close to hers. Inuyasha sigh, Kagome felt his hot breath once again, making her want him more. Inuyasha leaned in the rest of the way, breaking the space between them, Inuyasha pressed his lips hard against Kagome's as she kissed him back. Kagome smiled as she kissed him then all it went away when Inuyasha pulled back quickly. Kagome blush and backed away frowning. Inuyasha truned his back to her, sitting cross-legged. "Kagome, I'm sorry. It's just..Kikyo." Inuyasha whipser. Kagome nodded as tears appeared in her eyes. "It-it's alright, 'Yasha." Kagome said, frowning deeply. Tears begna rolling down her checks. "Kagome, don't cry, please." Inuyasha said still not moving. "I-I can't help it, I-I lo-love you!" Kagome said crying. Inuyasha sigh. He had to help her. He turned round and took her into a hug. "Kagome, I'm sorry. I'm with Kikyo." Inuyasha said hugging her tightly. Kagome stopped crying and sat there. She loved being in his arms. "I know, it's just." Kagome stop, not wanting to finsh.

Inuyasha sigh and let her go. Kagome layed down, laying her head on her pillow. she close her eyes. "I'm sorry, 'Yasha." Kagome went to sleep after that. About what?, Inuyasha thought ask he sat at the foot of the bed. He heard something downstairs, Inuyasha got up and left the room, closeing the door quietly so he wouldn't awake the sleeping beauty. Inuyasha made his ways downstairs and saw Kagome's family had return. It was late, about 9:00 PM. "Oh, hello dear." Kagome's mom said smiling. "Hello." Inuyasha bowed a bit. "Inuyasha!" Sota said hugging his leg. Inuyahsa tryed shaking him off, he wouldn't let go. Inuyasha sigh and put his foot back on the floor. "Where's Kagome?" Sota ask finally letting go. "Sleeping in her room." Inuyasha said calmly. "Oh. Mom, I'm going to bed also." Sota yawned. Kagome's mom nodded. "Ok, dear, have a nice sleep." She smiled at him. Sota ran upstairs and into his room.

Inuyasha sigh and yawned. "Do you want to sleep on the pull out couch?"Kagome's mom smiled. "Oh, no thanks." Inuyahsa said. "I'll just sleep on the floor in Kags room." Inuyasha added. Kagome's mom gasp. "No, you can't sleep on the floor! Here." Kagome's mom walked over to the couch and pushed the coffee table out of the way quickly. Inuyasha watched, confused. "You need help?" He ask. " Oh no, all you do is this." Kagome'e mom pulled at the bottom of the couch and begna walking backwards, a bed poped out of no where. Inuyasha looked confused and shock. "Easy, see?" She ask smiling. "Be right back." she added as she walked up stairs. After a few of waiting, Kagome's mom came down with a blaknet. She layed it out on the bed. "Ok, have a good rest, Gramps is already sleeping and I'm about to go to bed so you should to." She smiled as she walked upstairs. "Ok, goodnight." Inuyasha sigh as she disappeared round the corner. He never went to sleep this early but he was tired. Inuyasha got into the bed and fell asleep just like that.

...The next Morning...

Inuyasha awoke to talking. He groaned and rolled over. He open his eyes and looked round. He rub his eyes and leaned up. He yawned. He has never got that much sleep in a while, it felt good. He got out of the bed and walked into the kitchen. Kagome and her mother were talking. Kagome smiled brightly at him. He couldn't help but smile back. "Hey 'Yasha." She smiled happily. "Are we going back today?" Inuyahsa ask sitting next to her. She nodded yes. "Yeah, nothing to do here, I mean, no offsense mom." Kagome turned to her mother. "It's alright, dear." She smiled. Kagome return the smile and sucked up some ramen noddles. Kagome just got done eating when Inuyahsa said," Ready right?" Kagome rolled her eyes and sigh. "No, I got to go get dress into something other then that school outfit." Kagome said. "Well, I have to go and drive Sota to school, he should be down any second so bye dear and keep my baby safe Inuyasha." Kagome's mother said standing up. "Don't worry about her." Inuyasha smiled. "Bye mum, love ya." Kagome smiled. Sota ran downstairs and hugged Kagome. "Bye sis!" He said happily. "Bye dear, love ya to. Come, Sota." Kagome's mother said walking towards the door. "Bye Inuyasha!" Sota said throwing his pack over his shoulder and running out the door with his mom. The door close and Kagome sigh. "I'll make you some ramen then I can get dress, ok?" Kagome ask doing the same thing as she did last time to make ramen. Inuyasha nodded. "Thanks."He said lowly. Kagome smiled. "Welcome." She said pouring the hot water into the ramen. She handed it to Inuyasha and ran upstairs as Inuyasha ate his noddles.

Kagome got dress quickly, she was in a blue skirt that was longer then her school skirt, and plain white shirt. She slipped on the shoes she always wear though. Kagome brush her hair quickly. Kagome put her long hair in a high ponytail like Sango's. Kagome walked downstairs to Inuyahsa who was waiting for her at the table. her hair bounce as she walked to Inuyahsa. Inuyahsa looked up and smiled. "I..I like your hair." Inuyahsa blushed and looked away. Kagome blush and smiled. "Thanks." Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded blushing. Kagome grabbed her pack and packed in ramen and candy for Shippo. She reached into the firgde and grabbed about 6 sodas for Sango and Miroku. She grabbed 2 bags of chips then remember. "Inuyasha, we have to go to the mall!" Kagome said quickly. "Why?" Inuyasha ask standing up. "I forgot,sleeping bags and tents!" Kagome cried. "Whoa, stay calm, Kags. Are you sure you have none laying around?" Inuyasha ask. "Well, we might have about two in the spare room, hold on." Kagome said walking off. "Two? You need one more, Kags!" Inuyasha said. "I know." Kagome sigh. "AH HA! I found three!" Kagome said happily as she carried out three sleeping bags from the closet. "Tents?" Inuyasha ask. "We'll be fine, we got to get back, I have a bad feeling." Kagome said stuffing the sleeping bags in her pack. Inuyasha throw the pack over his shoulder and they both left. Kagome locked the door. "I wonder where Gramps is, can I go say bye to him?" Kagome begged. "Keh, I'll be waiting." Inuyahsa smirked as he walked into the well house. Kagome smiled and ran to Gramp's small little house. She knocked on the door and got a anwser right away. "Hello Kagome, what's wrong?" He ask smiling. "Just wanted to say bye." Kagome said hugging him. He hugged her back. Kagome pulled away and waved bye and began walking off. "Be careful over there, you hear me?" Gramps said. "I will! Bye!" Kagome said waving. "Good-bye." Gramps said before closeing his door.

Kagome ran though the doors of the well house. "Feh, finally!" Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled and jumped down the well followed by Inuyasha.

...In Inuyasha's World...

SLAP! Miroku had a huge red hand print on his left check. "Perv!" Sango yelled standing up. "do you always have to be so mean? you really hurt my feelings." Miroku said. "Ha, whatever!" Sango said. Miroku sigh and rubbed his check and winced. Shippo leaned over the well, waiting for his mom, Kagome, to come back. there was a blue light and Shippo jumped back smiling. Inuyasha came out of the well, blushing Kagome in his arms. "MOMMY!!!" Shippo screamed. Kagome smiled brightly as Inuyasha put her down. Shippo jumped in her arms hugging her. Kagome hugged him back. "I miss you!" Shippo said as tears were forcing to drop. "I miss you too, Shippo." Kagome smiled. Shippo layed in her arms as she walked up to the others. Miroku got up and bowed some. "Nice to have you back, Lady Kagome." Mrioku smiled. "Nice to be back." Kagome said hugging Shippo again. "Hi Kagome!" Sango said happily. "Hi ya, San." Kagome smiled brightly. Kagome put Shippo down and took her pack from Inuyasha.

Kagome dug though it and gave Sango and Miroku one of the sodas. "Thank you, Lady Kagome." Miroku bowed. "Thank you, Kagome." Sango bowed also. "No problem guys." Kagome smiled. "What's in there for me? Any Ninja food?" Shippo ask happily. Kagome nodded as she bought out a choclate bar. "YAY! Thanks mommy!" Shippo said with a mouth full of choclate. Kagome giggled. "Your welcome." She said. Everyone walked back to the village, and into a hut fo there own. Everyone talked for a while then sat there in peace. Kagom couldn't help but think of that kiss between her and Inuyasha. There was so much heat, she loved the softness of his lips. Kagome shook her head and stood up quickly. "Everything alright, Kags?" Inuyasha ask. "Yeah, I'm going for walk, ok?" Kagome ask walking towards the door. Shippo had finsh his candy bar already and jumped on Kagome's shoulder. "Can I come?" Shippo ask smliling. "Of course, then, were going for a walk." Kagome said walking out. "Inuyasha, did something happen on the other side of the well?" Miroku ask. "Feh, no." Inuyahsa lied. "Your lieing, 'Yasha." Sango smirked. "Only Kags can call me 'Yasha and you know it." Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest. "I know!" Sango giggled. "Fine, if you say so." Miroku sigh.

After walking for a few, Kagome and Shippo sat at a river, the flow was fast, very fast. "Mommy, what are we going to do?" Shippo ask laying by Kagome. "Well." Kagome said looking at the clouds pasting. "We can see what shape the clouds make, hm?" Kagome smiled. "Ooohh, yeah! I love that game." Shippo said happily. Kagome giggled. "Ok, you start." Kagome said. Shippo sat there, thinking. "OH! I see one, see the one that looks like a tree?" Shippo ask pointing to one that took shape of a tree. "Yeah, very good." Kagome smiled. "Yout turn, mommy!" Shippo smiled. Kagome giggled and nodded. "Oh, I see a puppy." Kagome said pointing to a head of a puppy. "Aw, cute!" Shippo cried. Kagome laughed and leaned up. "I have a new game." Kagome smiled. Shippo jumped to his feet. "What is it?" Shippo ask happily. "It's called, Tickle Shippo!" Kagome said grabbing Shippo gently. She began tickleing him like crazy. Shippo was laughing very hard. Then, there was a huge bang, making them both stop. Kagome picked Shippo up as he clunged to her. "Don't worry, it's prolly Inuyasha." Kagome laugh nervously. A huge demon, like no other Kagome has seen, came from the bushes. "I sense the shard!" It growled. It was a mix between a wolf and bear. It was standing on two, and growling. "No way!" Kagome yelled. It went at Kagome, grabbing her round the neck. She dropped Shippo who began backing away. No, I must save Mommy!, Shippo thought. "Foxfire!" He yelled useing his foxfire. The wolf like thing looked at Shippo and dropped Kagome to the ground, Shippo's attack didn't even work. He walked up to Shippo, picked him up, punched him and throw him into a tree. Shippo fell into a bush, knocked out. "Sh-shippo!" Kagome coughed. The demon went up to Kagome, and picked her up by the neck again. His claws dug into her skin, drawing blood. Kagome screamed in pain. She couldn't breath. "Inu-Inuyasha!" She screamed.

Inuyasha sat against the wall of the hut, his ears began moving. "Kagome!" Inuyahsa said jumping up. Inuyahsa sniffed the air. "What's wrong?" Sango ask standing up. "Nothing, I'll be back!" Inuyahsa left after that. Sango shurgged and sat back down, thinking he just wanted to check up on her.

His grip grew tighter, Kagome couldn't take her, her human body couldn't take it. Kagome began feeling dizzy. The demon throw her to the ground. "Now, for not doing what I told, I'm going to do something you'll hate." the demon smirked as he put powder all over Kagome's body. Kagome cough and look round. Her world was going dark, but she was fighting it. Kagome eyes got wide as she saw the demon reach for her neck, he must of been done with whatever he was doing. He took the shard from round Kagome's neck. Kagome gasp and grabbed his ankle, making him fell. He dropped the shard and it rolled to her, she picked it up and tryed leaning up but fell back down. she coughed. "Inuyasha." She whipser before her world went black.

Inuyasha saw the demon, took his sword out and sliced it in half easily. Inuyasha put his sword up and picked up Kagome's limp body. "Kagome? Kagome!?" Inuyasha said sitting down. He saw the shard in her hand and took it, he saw the blood and growled. Damn demons, Inuyasha thought putting the shard round her neck. The blood had stop coming out, he looked round and saw Shippo laying in a bush. He layed Kagome down, walked over to Shippo and picked him up. He layed him by Kagome. "Kagome, wake up, please." Inuyasha begged. He saw powder on her, he tilted his head. He picked some of it up, and let it fall out of his hand. He must of put a some kind of spell on her, Inuyasha thought sighing. Shippo open his eyes and closed them then open them again. He looked round and saw Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, what happened?" Shippo ask rubbing his head and leaning up. "Mommy!" Shippo gasped after seeing her. "Listen, we need to get back to the hut with Miroku and Sango, ok?" Inuyasha ask. Shippo nodded and jumped on his shoulder. Inuyasha picked Kagome up and ran towards the hut. It wasn't to far away.

Inuyasha walked into the hut and Sango gasp. "Inuyasha, what happened!?" Sango ask standing up."She got hurt but Miroku, she had some weird smelling powder stuff on her." Inuyasha said laying her in front of Miroku. Miroku picked some of it up. "Hm, seems she has a spell put on her, but you never know for what until it happens." Miroku replyed. Inuyasha sigh. "Ok." Inuyasha said. Sango saw the blood and gasp again. "She's blooding." Sango said. "I'll take care of the wounds." Sango added. Inuyasha and Miroku moved out of Sango's way. Shippo helped her. They sat on the other side of the room, waiting.

After a few hours, it was dark, Sango, Miroku and Shippo had fallen asleep. Inuyasha closed his eyes, and fell asleep after that. Kagome eyes slowly open. Then, there was a bright white light, Kagome cover her eyes, after it disappeared she un-covered them and leaned up confused. What was that?, Kagome thought. Kagome blinked and sniff the air. I-I can smell the river, flowers, Sango, Miroku, everyone!, Kagome thought gasping. She cover her mouth and felt something rub against her check. She looked at her shaking hand. She had..claws! She felt her teeth with her tougue and gasp, fangs to! She was shaking as she felt the top of her head. Another gasp escaped her lips, she had dog ears! She dug though her pack quickly, and bought out a small mirrior. She nervously and shakely bought the to her face. She gasp. I-I ha-have dog ears,fangs and claws! Like, Inuyasha!, Kagome thought. She jumped up, still looking at herself.

She was breathing heavily, she had black dog ears with what tips, claws and fangs! She looked at herself again, her eyes even changed color! She had gold-brown mix as her eye color. She screamed loudly, and dropped the mirrior screaming. Birds flew out form trees, trying to get away from the screaming Half-demon named, Kagome.

...Next Chapter Soon...

So, hoped you like, wow, Kagome, a half-demon is awesome, right? lol. Thanks for reading and review!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: The Big Question

This can't be true!

Summary- Naraku is gone,the shard is complete,Kagome keeps it safe but what happens when a demon trys to take a shard and turns Kagome into a half-demon!?InuKag MirSan

A/n- I do NOT own Inuyasha, trust me, if I did, I wouldn't be here. Eep, I forgot to say, Miroku's windtunnel is gone. lol. SO sorry I havn't updated, I been SO bust lately, I lost track of time! I'm sorry. lol.

...Chapter 1: The New Kagome...

Kagome yelped in pain, she close her eyes and cover her ears. Inuyasha jumped up. "What the fuck, Kagome!?" Inuyasha yelled covering his own ears. Damn that hurt, Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and sniffed the air. "Kagome?" Inuyasha ask. Sango leaned up rubbing her eyes. "What's with the yelling?" Sango ask. Kagome shook her head and just stood there. "Lady Kagome, what happened?" Yawned Miroku. Kagome open her eyes and looked at her worry friends. "Kagome, your eye color!" Gasped Sango. Kagome blinked then her world went black.

Kagome slowly open her eyes. She looked round. Inuyasha was right ther,e by her side. She smiled at him. Maybe, the half-demon thing was a dream?, Kagome thought. Inuyasha watched her every move. "Inuyasha, what happened?" She ask leaning up. Inuyasha didn't answer, he just stared at her in awe. She looked round like there was a fire. "What!? What!?" She ask nervously. Miroku and Sango walked in. There faces in awe to. "What is wrong with you guys!?" Kagome jumped up, letting the cover fall from her. Inuyasha's and Miroku's mouths drop. Miroku looked from Kagome's legs to her chest. Inuyasha tryed to look her in the face but it was hard. After what happened to her, he bearst were much bigger, her shirt tight up against them, she grow taller so her skirt was shorter then her school one! Kagome looked down on herself and blush deeply.

Miroku grinned as he stared at Kagome's body. Inuyasha eyes slowly went down to her bearst and Kagome saw this. She gasp. "Sit sit sit!" She yelled as she grabbed the cover and she cover herself back up. Sango hit Miroku up side the head when she finally saw him looking at Kagome like that. Inuyasha groaned and jumped up to met Kagome's face. She had gottem taller, Inuyasha thought. "Whoa, he was looking to!" Inuyasha pointed to Miroku who was rubbing the new bump on his head. "But, he's a perv!" Kagome growled. Kagome gasp at this growl that sounded just like Inuyasha's. The cover dropped again and Miroku stared again. "What is wrong with me!?" Kagome ask. "Kagome, you have changed..a lot." Sango said pushing Miroku into the wall. "Ow." Miroku said finding his feet. "What do you mean change!?" Kagome ask looking round the room from Inuyasha, to Miroku and to Sango. "Just, feel the top of your head." Sango said. Kagome gulped and slowly bought her hands to her head. Maybe it wasn't a dream!? Oh my gosh!!, Kagome thought feeling something fuzzy on the top of her head. "Oh my gosh! It wasn't a dream!" Kagome yelled making her and Inuyasha's ears go flat on there heads.

"OW!" Kagome yelped in pain. Inuyasha growled. "Be more careful!" He said. Miroku was still staring at her bearst. "That demon must of put a very great spell on you." Smirked the monk. Inuyasha and Sango sent him a death glare as Kagome sat back down and cover herself up quickly. "Perv." She growled. "Oh, and this spell gave you some angry problems." Miroku grinned looking Kagome in the eyes, finally. Kagome growled. "Shut-up!" Kagome said. "Yeah, shut-up Miroku." Inuyasha growled. "Ah, now we have to deal with two people whom has angry probelms." Miroku said. "Listen, just make me a human again, ok!?" Kagome growled with angry in her eyes. Mrioku saw the angry and got serouis again. "Ok, I really don't know how." Miroku gulped. "WHAT?!?" Kagome screamed. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled covering his eyes. "Shut-up!" Kagome yelled covering her own. "Gosh, I thought it was going to be easier then this." Sighed Sango. "I agree." Miroku said over the yelling of Kagome and Inuyasha. "Sit Boy!" Kagome yelled. "Go get Kaeda!" Kagome growled. "Already here, ye child." Kaeda said walking into the hut. "How did you know? No one hasn't told you, Lady Kaeda?" Miroku ask bowing to her. Kaeda bowed back. "I heard the yelling." She said calmly. "Inuyasha was loud!" Kagome growled. Wow, this form has gave me some angry problems, Kagome thought watching Inuyahsa recover from that sit. "Shut-up, Kags!" Inuyasha growled. Kagome kept her cover round her close. Miroku kept staring at her.

"Miroku! Take a picture or look away!" Kagome growled angily. Sango begna laughing. Inuyasha smiled and was trying not to laugh. Miroku's mouth drop and he looked away, knowing Kagome would claw his eyes out if he didn't. "Miroku, Inuyasha, ye two can leave." Kaeda said. Miroku and Inuyasha sigh and did what they were told. Miroku looked back at Kagome. She death glared him and growled. Miroku sigh and walked out. "How did this happen again?" Kaeda ask sitting by her as Kagome let the cover drop. "A demon, put a spell on me." Kagome said looking at the very short skirt. What am I, a whore!?, Kagome thought. "Kagome, I could give you a pair of my clothes, if you like?" Sango ask kneeling by her. "Please, I'm about to kill Miroku." Kagome growled. Sango blinked and nodded.

This thing is giving her angry problems, Sango thought walking to the room where the boys were. "Miroku, that was sick!" Sango said to him as she grabbed another outfit of hers. "What?" Miroku ask. "you know what, look at her again and she said she's going to kill you!" Smiled Sango as she left. "Haha." Inuyasha smirked. "Oh, you were looking to!" Miroku smirked. "No, I have some control under myself." Inuyasha growled. "Ha, right, I saw your eyes slowly dropping down towards her bearst until she sat you!" Mrioku laughed as Inuyasha growled. "Yeah, whatever!" Inuyasha said. Damn, now it's going to be even harder controling myself round her, Inuyasha thought.

"So, can you turn me back??" Kagome begged. "No, ye child, I'm not even sure how long it lasts. You'll have to get use to your new form. I'm sorry." Kaeda stood up and begna taking her leave. Kagome sigh. "It's alright, it isn't your fault." Kagome said as Sango walked back in. "Here." sango smiled handing her the clothes. Kagome fake smile and took them. Sango and Kaeda left. Kagome sigh and sat down, looking at the clothes. It was blue and red, the mo-bakama was blue but had a red line at the bottom. Cute, Kagome thought. Everything else was the same though. I didn't know she had differ colors since she only wears one color, Kagome thought getting un-dress to get dress into Sango's outfit she gave her.

"You just have to see if the spell ever wears off." Kaeda said standing at the exit. Inuyasha sigh. "Ok, thanks." He crossed his arms over his chest and sat down as Kaeda left. "Inuyasha, you need to teach Kagome how to use her claws so she doesn't hurt herself." Sango said sitting down by Miroku. Miroku nodded agreeing. "Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha said as the sliding door open to where Kagome was. She walked out, looking at the ground. "Yay, it's fit greatly!" Sango smiled at the blushing Kagome. "Thanks." She said lowly as she sat by Inuyasha. Sango smiled. Miroku yawned. "Well, Kagome, I like your new form." He smiled as he looked Kagome over. Kagome and Inuyasha growled. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and blush. Sango hit Miroku in the arm. "What did I say!?" Sango ask. Miroku shrugged. Sango rolled her eyes. "Well, looks like your going to stay in this form for a long time." Sango said. Kagome sigh. "Yeah, I just hope I don't hurt myself with this long claws!" Kagome said looking at her long claws.

"Just, don't put to much pressure on something." Inuyasha said looking at his own. Kagome sigh. "This is going to be so hard." She said. "It's not as hard as you think, Kags, it's just going to get sometime to get use to it." Inuyasha said looking at her. Kagome smiled a real one this time. "Thanks, 'Yasha!" She said. Inuyasha smirked. "Well, I guess we'll have to get use to you in this form, I'm going to bed and you should to, Kagome. You need your rest after all this." Sango said laying in her sleeping bag. Kagome nodded, got up and dragged hers by Inuyasha. She smiled at him and crawled in and close her eyes. Inuyasha return it as Sango and Miroku went to sleep. Everyone was asleep but not Inuyasha. Inuyasha watched Kagome as her ears twitched. He sigh and close his eyes. He went to sleep.

Kagome woke up to a good smell, fish. She rub the sleep out of her eyes and looked round. Everyone else was awake. She sigh and layed her head back down, listening to them talk. They must think I'm still sleeping, Kagome thought rolling on her side. "Do you think Kagome will change back?" Sango ask. "I like her both ways!" Shippo smiled. Kagome smiled at that. "I do to, but she seems to hate this new form so much." Sango said to Shippo. "She hates it cuz she isn't use to it yet." Miroku said. Inuyasha sigh. Or, maybe she doesn't want to be a mutt, Inuyasha thought. "Inuyasha, is something borthering you? What do you think of this change?" Miroku ask Inuyasha. "And, be truthful. she can't hear you." Shippo said with a mouth full of fish. Inuyasha took a bite of his fish. "Pfft, like I care what she looks like." Lied Inuyasha. "Answer truthfully, Inuyasha." Miroku said. "Feh, you tell me what you think." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I think she's beauiful! She was beauiful in her human form also!" Shippo smiled. Kagome smiled brightly. She wanted to just get up and hug him but she also wanted to hear what everyone had to say. "Shippo just said it all for me." Miroku said. "Yep." Sango agreeed patting Shippo's head. Sango took a bite of her cooked fish. "Inuyasha, you still havn't answer my question." Miroku said taking his done fish. He took a bite. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I don't know, I think it's nothing new." Inuyasha said. "Truthfully!" Sango said shaking her head. "Inuyasha, if you don't want to talk about it fine, we know how you like keeping your feelings in." Shippo said. Miroku and Sango nodded, agreeing. "I do not, I'll tell you what I think!" Inuyasha paused. "She looks differ, is all." Inuyasha take a bite of his fish. Sango and Miroku sigh. "We'll never get anything out of you." Miroku said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Ok, maybe he doesn't love me, maybe that kiss meant nothing!, Kagome thought frowning. Maybe, he was thinking Kikyo was right in front of him but it was me, Kagome thought. Kagome close her eyes, wanting to go back to sleep, nothing. She sigh lowly. Shippo jumped on top oh her. "Mommy!! Time to eat!!" Shippo cried hugging her. Kagome giggled and hugged him back. Kagome leaned up hugging Shippo. She yawned. Shippo smiled up at her, Kagome returned it. Shippo jumped out of her arms, grabbed her fish and gave it to her. Kagome smiled. "Thanks, Shippo." She patted the top of his head and begna eating. "Good morning Kagome." Sango said. "Hey guys." Yanwed Kagome. Miroku smiled. "Did you have a good night sleep?" Miroku ask. "Yeah, it was good." Kagome said looking at her half finsh fish.

"We talked to Kaeda again, she said the spell might last a whole week, even a month." Sango said. Kagome sigh and looked at Inuyasha who was stuffing his face. Kagome sigh once more and ate the rest of her fish. After everyone was done eating, Kagome stood up. "I'm going for a walk." Kagome smiled at everyone. "Keh." Inuyasha said as Miroku and Sango nodded. "Mommy! Wait for me!" Shippo yelled jumping on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome smiled and walked out the door. "Oh, it feels good to get some fresh air!" Kagome stopped dead in her tracks, she was right near the forest. "Mommy?" Shippo ask. Kagome sniffed the air and begna running that way. "What's wrong!?" Shippo ask. "I smell blood! I'm not sure who blood but I do smell some!" Kagome said jumping from tree to tree. "Wow, your getting use to this!" Shippo said holding on tight. "Yeah, I a- AH!" Kagome yelled as she took the wrong step and fall to the ground, she landed face first on the ground with Shippo on her back. "Mommy!" Shippo yelled jumping off of her. "At least this body can take it." Kagome said getting on her knees. "That still hurt, though." Kagome added laughing. Shippo giggled. Kagome shook like a dog, shaking the dirt off. Shippo covering his face laughing. Kagome stood up. "Yep, that still hurt." Kagome said as Shippo jumped on her shoulder. "We should stick the walking, or running on the ground." Kagome giggled. Shippo nodded smiling.

Kagome sniffed the air. "The smell, it's gone." Kagome shurgged. "Maybe it's your nose?" Shippo ask smiling. Kagome shook her head no. "No!" She laughed. Kagome turned round then paused. "Uh, Ships, which way is to Inuyasha??" Kagome ask. "Ships? I like that!" Shippo smiled. "Oh, I don't know." He added nervously. "Hey, maybe we can wish on the shard?" Shippo ask. "NO! I'm not useing a wish without everyone there." Kagome said. Shippo nodded as Kagome began walking though the forest.

...A few mins later...

"No, it was this way, Mommy." Shippo sigh. "I thought- ugh, ok!" Kagome rolled her eyes and turned left. Night was reaching fast, to fast. "I wonder why Inuyasha hasn't come after us?" Shippo ask. "Yeah, I wonder." Kagome's mind went straight to Kikyo. Whenever she's round, it's like I'm not even here, Kagome thought. Kagome sigh as she was in deep thought. I mean, look at me now! He prolly dislikes me even more!, Kagome thought. "Kagome!" A voice was heard. "Hello?" Kagome ask turning round. "Wh-who was that?" Shippo ask hideing behind Kagome's hair. "Kagome? Finally, we found you!" Sango came though the bushes. Kagome looked round. She didn't see that it was dark now! "Oh, sorry for worrying you." Kagome said. "Where's 'Yasha?" Kagome added. "Kikyo." Sango said calmly. It hit me hard, I knew it, he went for her and not me. That kiss did mean nothing!!, I thought sadden. Kirara and Miroku came though the bushes. Kagome had sadness, worriness and happiness in her eyes. She was happy cuz she was found, she was worry cuz what if Inuyasha got hurt? And, she was sad cuz Inuyasha didn't look for her.

Kagome sigh and jumped on Kirara quickly. Miroku and Sango got on and Kirara began walking though the forest. "So, he brush me off for Kikyo, huh?" Kagome ask. Sango looked over her shoulder at the angry but sad Kagome. Sango nodded. "Yeah." She whipser as she looked away from Kagome's sad eyes. Shippo hugged Kagome and Kagome hugged him back, tightly.

Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree. I just had Kikyo's scent but now all I smell is..Kagome, Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha sniffed the air again and began heading towards Kikyo's scent.

Kikyo stood in the middle of a grass feild. Her bow in her left hand, her arrows on her back. Inuyasha stopped right behind her. "Inuyasha, I didn't think I would see you today." A small smile came to Kikyo's face as she face Inuyasha. Inuyasha took her in his arms, right there. "Kikyo, I'm so glad to see you again." He said into Kikyo's hair. "I missed you to, Inuyasha." Kikyo said hugging him back. "Inuyasha, I must.. ask you something." Kikyo looked into his honey gold eyes. "What is it, Kikyo?" Inuyasha tilted his head some. "Do you love, that girl, Kagome?" Kikyo ask. "O-of course not, I love you and only you." Inuyasha said. "No,' Kikyo shook her head no. "Inuyasha, if you love me, you'll tell me the truth." Kikyo said. Inuyahsa sigh and broke eye contact. "Yes, I love her like I love you, I just show my feelings better round you." Inuyasha said. Kikyo nodded and sigh. "This is going to be hard but who do you love more?" Kikyo ask. Inuyasha took a deep breath, who did he love more? I mean, he never thought about. This is one hard question, damn it, Inuyasha thought.

...Next Chapter Soon...

Eep, sorry this chapter was no good, I'm not feeling well, I think I caught a cold, but sorry for the boring, sucky Chapter. Thanks for reading though. D 


End file.
